Cuando la sangre te llama
by Lurhien
Summary: x-over. Crepusculo-Sweeney Todd. ¿Y si la sangre de tantos cadaveres hubiera llamado la atención de álguien? ¿Y si descubre tu secreto? ¿Y si tú el suyo?
1. El ángel

Bueno, iba a hacer un fic de crepusculo pero alguien (vamos, Nellie) me dió una idea y aquí está. No me olvidaré de los demás fics, mañana subiré otro capítulo de uno abandonado =D RR!

* * *

Levantarse, desayuno, preparar empanadas, comer, servir empanadas, cenar, dormir. Llevaba haciendo eso ya dos meses seguidos.

Levantarse, desayuno, esperar al Juez y matar clientes, comer, matar clientes y esperar al Juez, cenar, dormir. Llevaba haciendo eso ya dos meses seguidos.

"Hoy será otro día igual" pensó cierta mujer de ojos color de almendra mientras se intentaba desenredar el pelo antes de que llegasen sus clientes habituales y los nuevos que entraban por primera vez en la tienda ignorando de donde procedía aquella deliciosa carne.

- ¡Toby! ¡Es hora de abrir!- grito histérica Nellie Lovett mientras cambiaba de posición el cartel.

Como si hubieran estado esperando durante horas, una muchedumbre de gente se abalanzó para llenar todos los asientos tanto como del establecimiento, como de la terraza. Ya estaban pidiendo a gritos más cerveza y, por supuesto, más empanadas.

- ¡Señora, venga por aquí!

- ¡Más empanadas, por favor!

- ¡Cerveza!

Era lo que se podía distinguir entre tango jolgorio. Otro día frustrante hasta que, como todos los días, tuvo que cerrar por que se acababan las empanadas incluso habiendo subido tres clientes esa tarde a la barbería de Sweeney Todd.

- Deje ya de limpiar, señora, ya lo acabo yo- le quitó el trapo de entre las manos el joven huérfano cuando ya solo quedaba la mitad de las mesas de la terraza por limpiar y recoger.

- Claro que si, cielo, pero mañana, ¿vale?- dijo maternalmente mientras le despeinaba.

- Lo que usted diga, señora- y se fue dentro de casa dejando el trapo en su sitio con una sonrisa en la cara.

Nellie volvió a su rutina aunque diferente ya que era viernes, tocaba separar la carne de sus respectivos cuerpos y ese día tendría más trabajo que de costumbre ya que esa semana a su vecino se le estaba hiendo la mano. Fue a su habitación y se recogió el pelo en una coleta alta y se puso un vestido viejo por si se manchaba.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Descansar, trabajar, trabajar, trabajar, cazar, descansar. Llevaba haciendo eso ya ni se sabe cuanto.

No le gustaba Londres. Era oscuro, siempre nublado y muy tétrico, lo perfecto para él pero no le gustaba. Le recordaba todo lo que había vivido y sobretodo le recordaba su pasado.

- Buenas noches, doctor- se despidió la criada de la mujer que acaba de atender con una sonrisa que no era exactamente de alegría.

- Buenas noches- y se marchó hacia su casa intentando no hacer caso al voraz hambre que tenía en aquellos momentos.

Se fue por el camino largo, se metió en todas las callejuelas que podía haber si encontraba algún animal abandonado pero por más que buscó y buscó no encontró nada. Llegó a su casa y se deshizo de los utensilios médicos volviendo a salir rápidamente.

- Buenas noches- escuchó varias veces saludar pero no levantó la vista del frío suelo y siguió caminando a paso rápido hacia las afueras de Londres.

Llevaba ya media hora caminando y comenzaban a escasear las casas y edificios así que, mirando antes, corrió hacia un bosque cercano. Allí encontró varios animales nocturnos que buscaban a sus presas, como él. Tardó poco aquella noche. Volvió a paso rápido sin llegar a correr hasta que llegó casi al centro de Londres y comenzó a andar normal.

Había todavía gente en las calles. No sabía que hora era exactamente pero calculaba que la gente estaría acabando de cenar. Estaban ya las "compañeras" en la calle esperando ganar algún dinero. Algunas se le insinuaron y otras directamente se le tiraron encima. Cuando por fin llegó a su casa y pensaba que había acabado ya el día, desechó la idea rápidamente: un intenso olor a sangre lo invadió por completo. Sus ojos dorados le cambiaron a un negro profundo. Giró la cabeza y soltando el pomo de la puerta comenzó a caminar en un sentido.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Ya apestaba entera, seguro que sus órganos se estaban retorciendo a causa del asfixiante olor a sangre.

- Ya queda menos…- se dijo a si misma mientras metía la carne del penúltimo cadáver en la trituradora- ya queda menos…

Volvió a repetir el proceso y primero se deshizo de la ropa del frutero, después lo descuartizó para así poder separar la carne de los huesos fácilmente. Puso la carne en la trituradora y miró el montón de huesos que se apilaban en una esquina, tenía que deshacerse de ellos. Miró todo el sótano y paró la vista en una rejilla del suelo: las alcantarillas.

Cogió todos los huesos que pudo y los tiró abajo. Cuando acabó con ellos fue detrás para llevarlos a otro sitio.

- ¡Ah!- soltó varias veces cuando una rata aparecía de repente y le hacía soltar todo lo que llevaba encima para volver a recogerlos del suelo a regañadientes.

Cuando por fin alejo todos de su sótano volvió hacia la casa perdiéndose varias veces por el camino.

Al fin llegó y subió las escalerillas hasta el sótano, cerró la alcantarilla, hizo lo mismo con la puerta del horno y caminó hacia la salida cuando escuchó un ruido por encima del del fuego. Se giró lentamente y divisó una sombra que salió de la penumbra y se iluminó con la poca luz que había allí: era un hombre de no más de 25 años, era alto y con la tez blanca que hacía juego con su cabello dorado como el sol que había visto hace muchos años. Sus ojos negros como el carbón resaltaban en su cara perfecta, al igual que su cuerpo.

- Un… ángel- y cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba caer al suelo.


	2. El día siguiente Nellie Lovett

Lo primero: gracias Nellie por que tú fuiste mi único RR =D Por que sé que lo ha leído mucha gente pero nadie me puso un maldito comentario... ¬¬

Ahora bien, se que subo poquísimo pero es que ahora aparte tengo muchos más exámenes y dos audiciones que preparar para mayo y junio así que intentaré subir algo pero no prometo nada =D Y bueno, este cap está dedicado a mi gran amiga y compartidora de Sweeneys NellieLovet que siempre me hace reír y que pienso yo que cada vez hago los fics más parecidos a los suyos.

-diálogos-

_pensamientos_

**imaginaciones/recuerdos**

**

* * *

  
**

Ángel... un ángel- susurraba de vez en cuando Nellie Lovett que ahora se hallaba tendida en su cama y con una compresa de agua fría sobre su frente.

Chico, deberías irte a descansar- le explicó Sweeney a Toby que estaba sentado a su lado con la cabeza sujeta por su delgada mano.

No, señor Todd, estoy bien- respondió medio dormido.

No es una sugerencia- y el muchacho tubo que marcharse a su cuarto en el que se quedó dormido al instante.

Entonces observó que su vecina se empezaba a despertar y le retiró la bolsa con cuidado. Entreabrió los ojos ya que las luces de las velas le molestaban un poco. Pudo adivinar donde estaba: su habitación. Entonces miró a su derecha y aquel tímido barbero que ahora era un sangriento cobrador de venganzas la observaba fijamente sentado en su silla del tocador.

¿Se encuentra bien, señora Lovett?- preguntó con casi un murmullo.

Eh... yo...- la cabeza le daba vueltas y tubo que volver a tumbarse en su intento por levantarse de la cama.

Ahora no hable pero después me explicará por qué la encontré tirada en el sótano...- y se levantó y se marchó.

¿Sótano? ¿Qué pasó en el el sótano? Cuando de pronto todos los recuerdos golpearon contra su cabeza e hicieron que tuviera más dolor que antes. Los cadáveres, los huesos, la sombra, el ángel... Pero lo que más le importó en aquel momento era el cómo había llegado desde allí que se desmayó hasta su cama. Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo con solo pensarlo. Al fin y al cabo el también tendría un corazoncito, escondido, pero lo tendría.

Se levantó y miró por la ventana, apenas se veían unos rayos a lo lejos por lo que supuso que todavía serían las 5 como mucho. Se miró en el espejo, no tenía tan mal aspecto para el golpe que se había dado, en realidad estaba como siempre. Se fijó en la parte derecha de su espalda y descubrió un pequeño vendaje que taparía alguna idea. Se sonrojó más al pensar en como se lo hizo su amor secreto.

Fue directa al baño y empezó a llenar la tina de agua hasta arriba. Un fuerte golpeteo a la puerta del aseo la hizo salir de sus pensamientos.

¿Señora Lovett?- preguntó asustado su barbero favorito.

Sí, señor Todd- suspiró y se acercó a la puerta- ¿qué ocurre?

Nada solo que me...- caviló sobre la palabra- sorprendió escuchar ruidos.

No se preocupe, solo me voy a dar un baño- colocó su mano sobre la puerta.

¿Está segura?- ¿por qué leches se preocupaba tanto?

Sí, por supuesto- silencio y añadió con una sonrisa- ¿o quizá deba bañarme usted?

…si quiere algo estaré en la barbería- y se marchó a paso rápido.

_Nellie, Nellie, no puedes lanzarte así de rápido. _Pensaba mientras se enjabonaba su enmarañado pelo.

Sobre las siete y media que salió del baño se dirigió a su habitación y eligió uno de los mejores vestidos que tenía de color purpura casi negro con un generoso escote y se colocó algunas pinzas en el pelo para apartárselo de la cara y el resto lo dejó suelto. Se dio un poco de polvos y bajó a las tareas diarias.

Primero bajó al sótano pero cuando estaba en la puerta recordó a aquel ser con los cabellos rubios como el oro y decidió no bajar y dio media vuelta. Preparó el desayuno y se comió el suyo. Después fue a llamar a Toby que saltó de la cama y abrazó a la señora Lovett con fuerza.

Que asustado que he estado, señora- dijo llorando.

No será para tanto, además, no me ha pasado nada- dijo separándole y secando sus lagrimas con el dedo pulgar.

Es verdad... soy un tonto- se levantó y se aplastó un poco el pelo- hoy está especialmente guapa.

Nellie sonrió y fueron los dos a la mesa a sentarse. Toby desayunó y Nellie le miraba con una gran sonrisa en su cara. Había tenido suerte en que entrara a su tienda ese día y gracias a dios que Sweeney le dejó tenerlo como ayudante ya que le insinuó varias veces en sus escasas conversaciones que le mandara arriba. Cuando hubo acabado el chico llevó las cosas a limpiarlas y la señora Lovett cogió la bandeja y se la subió a la barbería.

El sonido de la campana le hizo reaccionar rápidamente y se dio la vuelta en un segundo.

Señora Lovett...- susurró y al ver que se encontraba bien volvió a dirigir su mirada a las oscuras calles de Londres.

Le traigo el desayuno- lo depositó en la mesa y los dos se quedaron en silencio- gracias por haberme subido y haberme curado el arañazo.

No hay de que- y se volvió a girar y se fijó que hoy estaba un poco más hermosa que de costumbre. Si hubiese sido Benjamin Barker hubiera sonreído pero Nellie se conformó con que se le quedara mirando y una sonrisa tonta llegó a sus pálidos labios.

Me voy al mercado ahora, ¿quiere que le traiga algo?- preguntó en voz baja.

No- y siguió mirándola fijamente.

Entonces...- se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos pero tuvo que desviarlos por vergüenza- me marcho.

Y salió casi corriendo del establecimiento.

Junto con Toby hizo las compras rápidamente, no le gustaba estar con tanta gente a su alrededor, le agobiaba. Antes de volver pararon en un puesto de helados alejado al barullo y se sentaron en las mesitas a tomar uno. Nellie se dio cuenta que el chico miraba fijamente a otros chavales que jugaban con unas piedras en medio de la plaza.

Ve con ellos.

¡No! Tengo que ayudarla a volver con las bolsas- replicó.

Yo puedo solas con ellas, ve y diviértete- señaló- puedes quedarte hasta tarde.

¿Y la tienda?

Hoy es miércoles, no se pasa mucha gente por allí.

¿De verdad?

Sí, solo con una condición: cuando el reloj de seis campanadas tienes que regresar, ¿entendido?

¡Claro!- se acabó el helado y se marchó corriendo a jugar.

Ella también acabó y pagó al hombre. Cogió las bolsas y regresó a casa con paso lento. Llegó a la hora del almuerzo y se acordó de Toby, _ya se las arreglará, _y preparó un poco de sopa para ella y el señor Todd. La subió y le descubrió afilando sus navajas. Sin decir nada cogió la bandeja del desayuno y la sustituyó por la de la comida y salió sin esperar respuesta.

Cuando llegó la tarde vinieron los clientes con ella y, como había dicho ella, no vinieron muchos clientes, quizá más al final de la tarde pero pocos al fin y al cabo. Toby llegó diez minutos después de las ocho y le contó histérico todo lo que había hecho con sus nuevos amigos.

Ella y Toby estaban recogiendo y limpiando todo cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir.

- Lo siento, ya hemos cerrado- dijo sin prestar mucha atención pero al no escuchar que se marchara levantó la vista y volvió a ver aquellos ojos negros y profundos como dos abismos- ...el ángel- dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre el suelo.

* * *

Tres hojas, Nell así que ya sabes que te toca xD


	3. Hasta mañana

Perdón por el capítulo anterior, se me olvidó volver a colocar los guiones =S Este ya está revisado =D  
Y bueno, quiero agradecer a los que me dejan rr por que se que ha leído más gente pero no dejan rr alguno...

¡Disfruten y recuerden que un RR no hace daño a nadie!

* * *

** Hasta mañana**

* * *

- Lo siento, ya hemos cerrado- dijo sin prestar mucha atención pero al no escuchar que se marchara levantó la vista y volvió a ver aquellos ojos negros y profundos como dos abismos- ...el ángel- dijo antes de dejarse caer sobre el suelo.

Con un rápido movimiento el hombre de cabellos rubios alargó los brazos justo antes de que Nellie tocara el suelo y la llevó sin ningún esfuerzo hasta la silla más cercana y la sentó.

- ¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

- Eh... yo...- al final tuvo que asentir por que no le salía nada coherente de la boca.

- ¿Está segura? Soy médico y casi se desmalla, puedo hacerle una revisión y comprobar si...

- No, no. Gracias estoy perfectamente- se zafó de sus fuertes brazos y se puso de pie.

- Bueno... entonces volveré mañana- se puso también de pie.

- Le he dicho que...- le miro de arriba a abajo y tuvo que desviar la vista para continuar hablando- estoy muy bien, no hace falta que vuelve mañana.

- Solo quería volver para probar una de sus famosas empanadas- le sonrió aunque ella no le estuviera mirando.

Ella se giró roja por su descuido y volvió a asentir con una sonrisa tonta.

- Muchacho- refiriéndose a Toby- cuida a tu madre bien hasta que yo vuelva.

- Sí, señor- sonrió alegremente.

- Ah, no. No es mi hijo- dijo tontamente.

- Entonces, lo siento. Pensé que una mujer tan bella como usted tendría un buen marido e hijos- le sonrió de nuevo y esta sintió que se derretía.

- Eh... si, digo no... yo...- solo podía tartamudear.

- La señora Lovett me adoptó, es muy buena conmigo.

- Ya lo creo- le despeinó el pelo a Toby y se dirigió hacia la puerta- hasta mañana- y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

Toby recogió las últimas sillas y se despidió de la señora Lovett solo que esta no se dio cuenta hasta después de un rato por que se había quedado embobada. Cuando salió de su ensimismamiento apagó las velas de la tienda y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de cena para ella y Sweeney. Para acabar antes hizo un poco de sopa y subió las escaleras.

Sweeney Todd no pasó por alto la visita de un hombre al piso de abajo cuando estaba ya cerrado pero no le dio demasiada importancia. El ruido de la campana le sacó de sus pensamientos.

- Amor, aquí le traigo la cena- la dejó en el sitio donde se encontraba la bandeja de la comida.

La única respuesta que recibió fue un gruñido por parte del barbero pero que ella ya sabía que significaba gracias.

Cenó ella también, después fregó los platos que había utilizado y se dirigió a su habitación. Se quitó el aparatoso vestido y se puso un sencillo camisón. Cogió uno de sus libros favoritos que ya había leído cientos de veces pero que nunca se cansaba de repetir y leyó durante cuarenta y cinco minutos hasta que se quedó dormida. La vela que estaba encendida se apagó al rato.

Todos los días se despertaba a la misma hora. Se vistió y bajó a hacer el desayuno. Como cada mañana le subió el desayuno al señor Todd que volvió a agradecérselo con un gruñido y bajó a despertar a Toby que esa mañana se encontraba más alegre que nunca.

- Esta tarde vendrá el apuesto caballero- recordó Tobias y todos los recuerdos de la noche anterior golpearon a Nellie a la vez.

- Sí...- respondió mientras removía el tazón.

- Señora, ¿puedo salir por la mañana?- Nellie levantó la vista- volveré para el almuerzo y esta tarde le ayudaré a atender.

- Claro- sonrió y recogió las cosas con la ayuda del pequeño que, al acabar, se marchó rápidamente por la puerta.

Y como cada día, se puso el delantal grande y bajó a conseguir más carne.


End file.
